The Sex Dilemma
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Amy suggest that she gets a booty call. Sheldon... is not as okay with it as he first thought.


**Title:** The Sex Dilemma  
**Summary: **Amy suggest that she gets a booty call. Sheldon... is not as okay with it as he first thought.  
**Warnings**: Mentions of sex, violence and kink, and OOC(probably)  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Big Bang theory, unfortunately.

_**Author's Note: This is Shamy centered. My first non-slash fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

It was during one of their Skype chats that Amy brought it up. She had been thinking about it for a while and thought that this would be a good a time as any:

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"I have a suggestion to make..."

"Alright, go on then."

She licked her lips, feeling nervous, and straightened up a bit, trying to feel brave:

"As I am not as evolved as you are, I have needs."

"What sort of needs are we talking about?"

"Sexual needs."

She noticed that Sheldon started to breathe faster and she knew that he was uncomfortable to talk about this, so she started talking faster:

"My suggestion is this: As I know that you are uncomfortable with that sort of thing, I want to get a, as they call it, booty call."

"A what?"

"A mate of sorts, someone to satisfy my sexual needs with."

"So, you want to have a guy on the side, other than me, just to engage in coitus with?" Sheldon looked rather perplexed now.

"Exactly." Amy said with a smile.

"Is that not cheating? I am your boyfriend, after all."

"Not as such. It would be cheating if I did not ask you first, and went behind your back. But, as I am asking you and want your permission, then it is not cheating." She explained patiently, even though she was anxious for permission.

"I see... I'll say Amy Farrah Fowler, you are quite clever. And very thoughtful of you to take me into account and my dislike for such... activities. Very well, you have my permission."

"Thank you, Sheldon, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate that." She smiled while mentally sighing in relief.

They said their goodnights and closed the call.

Later she was in her bed, thinking. Thing was, she didn't want to rely on a stranger to satisfy her needs. But there was no other option for her. Sheldon was not at all interested, and her toothbrush Gerard just didn't do it for her anymore. She wanted more. And she needed relief, and intimacy.

* * *

"I heard the girls were going out tonight", Leonard commented as they walked into the apartment.

"Yes. Amy is going to pick up a guy tonight, to engage in coitus with." Sheldon responded.

"What?" Leonard asked in a shrill voice, mouth hanging open in shock.

"We agreed for her to have a guy on the side, so she could satisfy her needs", Sheldon explained, as if talking to a little child.

He honestly thought it was a good plan. This way he didn't need to cuddle with her anymore or provide her with any kind of body contact that he deemed unnecessary.

_'Hm... That thought does not make me as happy as I thought it would'_, he thought, confused.

Leonard interrupted his thought, his voice shrill with anger and worry:

"Are you insane? How could you agree to that?"

"I don't understand your question. What concern of yours is it what I agree to with my girlfriend?"

"Okay, I am going to explain something to you that you should have thought of before you agreed to this insanity..."

"Please Leonard, what can you have thought of that I haven't already thought of? And I am not insane, my mother had me tested", Sheldon said, a bit condescendingly.

"Just shut up and listen! There are all sorts of creeps out there. What if Amy gets hurt? What if she picks a guy that will not let her leave? What if he is a stalker? What if he harms her? What then?"

Sheldon felt a shudder go through him, and he felt cold. Oh dear, what had he agreed to?  
He had actually read up on the subject of sex, and he knew that sex could just as easily hurt, especially for the woman. And he knew himself, from years of bullying, that men could be prone to violence. What if Amy got hurt?

"You are right Leonard. I have been so foolish, and I need to stop Amy from making a huge mistake. Can you drive me, please?" Sheldon asked, feeling desperate, which was a rather new emotion for him.

"Sure", Leonard answered, too shocked to do anything but agree.

* * *

They arrived at the club, Sheldon's eyes immediately searched out Amy and could do nothing but stare for a moment. Amy was wearing a tight dress, she cut quite a figure, her hair was slightly curled, no glasses covered her eyes and her lip-gloss made her lips sparkle.  
Sheldon felt an unfamiliar feeling stirring inside of him, a tightening sort of feeling in the lower part of his belly and he felt slightly dizzy. But he couldn't ponder too much on that feeling as he saw a man leaning towards Amy and grabbing her by the waist, dangerously close to her backside. And Sheldon felt another feeling start to stir, the same one he had felt when Amy had gone out with Stuart, jealousy.

Without really thinking about it he walked towards Amy and the man by her side and nearly ripped Amy out of the man's arms and into his own. His arms clutched around her possessively while there was only one word echoing in his head:

_'Mine!'_

"Sheldon?"

He came back to himself when he heard Amy's voice and looked down at her:

"Yes?"

"Could you loosen your grip a bit?"

He noticed her face looked slightly red and became aware of how tight his hold was on her and hurriedly loosened it, but without releasing her. Her face lost the redness and she took a few deep breaths before turning around in his arms so they stood face to face:

"What's going on?"

"You're mine", were the first words out of his mouth, before hurriedly continuing: "I mean, I don't want you to rely on a stranger to satisfy your needs. Because there is always a chance that this stranger cannot be trusted, and I don't want to see you hurt."

Amy stared at him with wide eyes, as did Penny who was close by, and she opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds before she started talking:

"But... What about my needs?"

"We'll figure something out", Sheldon said determinedly, the wheels in his head starting to spin frantically.

"Alright then."

Then they went home.

* * *

A few days later the whole gang was sitting in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, as usual, with pizza on the table, ready to be divided. But there was one person missing from the group:

"Where's Amy?" Penny asked, looking at Sheldon.

The Shamy had hung out more and more the last few days, and it started to become unusual to see one without the other.

"It appears she is running late", Sheldon answered, as a matter of fact.

"I can see that, but..."

Penny was interrupted by the door opening and Amy herself stepping inside.

"Amy, you are late", Sheldon said, a hint of annoyance in his voice while his eyes raked over her worriedly.

"My apologies, my watch is running behind", Amy responded.

Sheldon shook his head and glared:

"It would seem that you need another lesson then, doesn't it, Doctor Fowler?" Sheldon's voice sounded husky all of a sudden.

The rest of the gang saw how Amy's eyes darkened in lust:

"You are evil, Doctor Cooper."

Then, without a word to the others, she proceeded into Sheldon's bedroom. Sheldon was closely behind.

The gang stared after them, shocked at the implications. Then they exchanged looks and ran out of the apartment. No way were they staying for that!

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: My contribution for the Shamy world. I think there are too few stories like this about them, too few stories in general really. I apologize if it was too out of character, and for grammar mistakes. But I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Reviews, anyone..?**_


End file.
